Hokkaido Academy
Hokkaido Academy is an all girl Academy high school boarding school. It's a school that Miricle and Tali attended during their high school years. Hokkaido Academy is pretty old actually, although, every year when the girls get of the school, the janitors clean up the place. The school holds up to about 30,000 girls, each class has about 130 - 250 students in each, there are no small classes. The school is located farther down in South City. Overview Hokkaido Academy classes start at 8:00 AM, and they end their classes at 3:50 PM. The grades through the school is 8th grade - 12th grade. They have 8th graders in that school because they can teach and show them what the school is like. The school is very beautiful on the outside and inside. Hokkaido Academy has 3 ranks. The ranks depend on your grades. Although, if you make one F, they will kick you out. The school is pretty strict at some points. Hokkaido Academy have a lot of tests every 2-3 weeks, then they'll have a final exam at the end the semester. If the majority of the girls pass the exam, the academy throws a party in the back of the school. If they do not pass, they will be retained in that class and they will not move on until they pass that class fully. Classes Mathematics *Pre-Algebra *Algebra 1 *Algebra 2 * Pre-Algebra *Geomentry *AP Calculus *Honor Algebra *Honor Geometry English *Literature *Literarcy Analysis & Composition 1 and 2 *Journalism/Public Speaking/Creative writting *Honors Literarcy *Honors Analysis & Composition 1 and 2 *Honors World Literature Science *Physical Science *Earth Science *Biology *Chemistry *Physics *Honors Sciece *Honors Chemistry *Honors Biology *Honors Earth Science History *World History * Modern World Studies *Economics *Psychology *Honors World History *Honors World Studies *Honors Economics *Honors Pyschology Electives Hokkaido Academy has many electives you can choose from. Such as: *Language classes *Technonlogy & Computer Science Electives *3D Art Modeling *2D - 3D drawings *Chorus *Drama/acting *Music *P.E *Gymnastics *Cooking Other Hokkaido Academy girls are required to wear a uniform, the uniform is actually what Miricle wears all. You can either have short socks, or thigh high socks, but they at least must match the color of your uniform. Although, the 8th grader girls wear a different uniform, which consist them wearing khaki blazer, khaki and or blue skirt. You may also have your shirt short sleeved or long sleeved, but they perfer it being long sleeved. Hokkaido start their elective classes first in the morning, then, they go to their core classes. The time that Hokkaido Academy has for breakfast is 8:30 - 8:57 AM. The time for lunch varies, the 8th graders eat lunch at 11:00 AM. After that, the 9th graders eat lunch at 11:30 AM. The 10th and 11th graders eat lunch at 12:00, then the 12 graders at lunch at 12:30. The school also has many stores that the girls can shop at. They start cooking dinner at 6 PM. They serve dinner by grade level too, like how they serve lunch, but backwards. Known Students *Miricle *Tayler *Tali Gallery School8qcorwolfcrychan.jpg|First class girls' dorm tumblr_m5hvejdXNh1rrn4z8.png|Second class girls dorm MTS_smokeysmudge-824122-hinatahouseexterior.jpg|Third class girls dorm DormLounge.jpg|Lounge DormRoom2-1-1-1.jpg|Different parts of the school tumblr_l4s77xZ4ba1qzas20o1_500.jpg|2 girls from Hokkaido Academy tumblr_mgwpzyjZdK1s2fkhxo1_500.jpg|Miricle at Hokkaido Academy with her friend Trivia *Miricle wears the uniform to the school. *Miricle been to the school since she was in 8th grade. *Miricle often trolls around the campus calling random students "HOOKERS"! *Tayler wears the uniform to the school. *Tali went to the school, wore the uniform of the school for about 3 weeks, then stopped. Never got in trouble for it. Category:Locations Category:Page made by Miri